Entre cuatro paredes
by Atori-chan
Summary: Hasta que no aclaréis lo vuestro, Garurumon y Angemon se encargarán de que ninguno de los dos os marchéis de la habitación. ¿Se puede saber, a quién se le ocurrió tan brillante idea?


**SUMARY: **Hasta que no aclaréis lo vuestro, Garurumon y Angemon se encargarán de que ninguno de los dos os marchéis de la habitación. ¿Se puede saber, a quién se le ocurrió tan brillante idea?

**Pareja principal: **Hiroaki x Natsuko

**Parejas secundarias: **Yamato x Sora; Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Romance y Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Definitivamente aquello era pasarse de la raya.

Ya tenía que haber sospechado cuando su hijo mayor le había regalado un vale para una noche gratis en uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas más prestigiosos de Japón. Yamato había alegado que él no podía ir con su novia porque tenía un examen muy importante. Pero claro, él había picado como un pez en el anzuelo, ante la posibilidad de pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, sin tener que andar escuchando la guitarra electrónica de Yamato o sus conversaciones telefónicas cursis con la Takenouchi durante su semana de vacaciones. Realmente, Yamato había sabido como tentarlo para que cayera ingenuo en su trampa. Estaba aprendiendo demasiado de él, declaraba con orgullo.

Pero bueno, no era momento de alabarlo, sino de castigarlo de por vida y prohibirle que saliera con Sora. Así aprendería a no tomarle el pelo con algo muy delicado

Porque, ¿cómo iba a pensar que Yamato se había compinchado con su hermano pequeño y preparado la misma treta con su ex mujer Natsuko? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que hubiesen llegado tan lejos para ponerlos en la misma habitación, cerrada con llave con Angemon custodiando la ventana del sexto piso y Garurumon la puerta?

No sabía si Natsuko castigaría al pequeño y supuestamente inocente Takeru, pero si tenía a sus dos brillantes hijos cerca de él, les ponía una cara bonita, donde dejarían de ser los más populares entre las chicas.

Y todo porque se habían empeñado en que hicieran las paces y volviesen a ser los cuatro una familia feliz.

Pero, ¿qué se creían? ¿Qué era tan fácil? ¡Ja! Como ellos tenían novias y se sentían flotando por las nubes, pensaban que para el resto de mortales que habían sufrido fracaso amoroso, la vida también se les pintaría de color de rosa al encerrarlos en una habitación.

En serio, que les daría una buena paliza a cada uno, sin importar que estuviesen sus digimons para defenderlos y de paso, les quitaría la paga, les impedirían salir con sus respectivas novias, les haría la circuncisión y… ya se le ocurrirían más castigos, porque aún con eso, no se sentía satisfecho.

-Duermes tú en el sofá, ¿no?

Las primeras palabras dichas por su ex esposa, lo aturdieron bastante. ¿Cuántas veces habría escuchado esa misma frase cuando eran matrimonio? Y todo porque ella creía que si había llegado tarde a casa, había sido porque había estado con una mujer. Tras haberlo visto, simplemente, charlando con una mujer atractiva, ya pensaba que le estaba poniendo los cuernos.

Eso lo había enfurecido, porque él no tenía tiempo para esas trivialidades. El trabajo como periodista era muy duro y pesado, y ella que estaba más que familiarizada con ese campo, debía saber que apenas tenía tiempo para buscarse una aventura. Él había tratado de justificarse, pero ella tan testaruda como él, no había querido creerle.

Con tantas disputas, con la chispa del amor desaparecida y una relación donde había dejado de confiar en el otro, hizo que pidiera el divorcio. Por el bien de sus hijos, tenían que separarse para evitar posibles traumas en ellos, especialmente en el pequeño Takeru.

Los años habían pasado, y a diferencia de sus hijos pequeños, no habían seguido el contacto. Solo se habían visto cuatro años después de separarse durante aquella situación del Mundo Digimon, donde tras su reencuentro, la tensión se palpaba en el aire, y no por culpa de la gravedad en el mundo real y digital.

Tres años después, se habían vuelto a reencontrar, y como la vez anterior, había sido debida a una situación que involucraba a los digimons y ambos mundos. Era irónico ver que cuando se veían, era porque el Mundo Digimon y el humano estaban en crisis. Era como si ambos mundos quisieran llamarlos y alertarlos, para que aprovecharan el momento para reconciliarse, antes de que todo desapareciera.

Él lo había creído. Pero después de ver durante las Navidades del 2012 a Natsuko junto a otro hombre, sintió que se estaba agarrando a una esperanza inútil. Ella ya había hecho su vida y él seguía casado con su trabajo.

-No creo que sea capaz de dormir en esta situación.

Ella lo miró por unos momentos, luego hacia la ventana donde podía observar las alas blancas de aquel digimon ángel.

-¿Acaso quieres que hablemos? Porque ya sabes cómo terminaremos y me sentiría culpable por esos dos digimons que se han visto obligados a cumplir el capricho de nuestros hijos.

-Tampoco he dicho que hablemos. Creo que ya hemos dicho más que suficiente hace muchos años.

-Entonces, ¿por fin admites tu infidelidad? –si había algo que Natsuko odiaba a muerte eran las mentiras y sobre todo, caracterizada en llevar la razón como era el caso de su hijo Yamato.

-Natsuko, ya te he dicho que no tuve nada con Hiromi –y claro, si Yamato había heredado el carácter obstinado, no solo había sido de su madre.

-¡Te vi no solo una, sino varias veces con ella, Hiroaki! –siempre sería lo mismo entre ellos. Jamás podrían tener una charla como dos adultos maduros y responsables.

Que Natsuko estuviera erre que erre acusándolo de algo que nunca había sucedido, lo motivó a sacar su idilio, cuando no tenía derecho a reclamarle.

-¡A ti que más te dará si tuve algo con Hiromi si ya estás con otro hombre!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Te vi hace cinco años, durante las fechas previas a Navidad con un hombre. Le sonreías y hasta hablabas animadamente con él.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Motomiya-san?

-¿Motomiya?

Ese apellido le resultaba bastante conocido tanto por parte de Yamato como de Takeru. En el caso del mayor, porque había una tal Jun Motomiya que le había estando acosando día y noche como una obsesionada, hasta que Yamato había comenzado a salir con Takenouchi. Y en el caso del más pequeño, sobre un tal Daisuke Motomiya que no paraba de flirtear sobre la chica que ahora era su novia. Le parecía el colmo de los colmos, que ahora él mismo tuviera que lidiar con el cabeza de familia de los Motomiya porque se había interesado en su mujer.

-…

Su ex mujer, más bien.

-Motomiya-san es un colega de trabajo y cómo Takeru y su hijo son muy amigos, pues estábamos hablando de ellos. ¿Acaso creías que me interesan los hombres casados y estúpidos? –preguntó decepcionada.

Aunque hubiera decepción, también había incredulidad de que creyese algo incoherente.

-Como tú al creer que me gustan las mujeres superficiales que salen con distintos hombres para distraerse.

-Te vi sonriéndole.

-Yo también te vi sonriéndole.

Definitivamente la conversación ya empezaba a ser de besugos. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, empeñados en llevar la razón, cuando comenzaban a darse cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido. Por lo menos, por parte de él. Ella sin embargo, aún no podía creerse que le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero sabía que si había un tipo de mujer que Hiroaki despreciaba con toda su alma, eran esas chicas que solo les preocupaba su aspecto y en no mover una simple caja porque eso las hacía sudar. Un concepto que tanto Yamato como Takeru habían heredado.

-Si seguimos así, nunca avanzaremos, Natsuko. Los dos debemos reconocer nuestro error y así dejar de molestar a esos dos pobres digimons.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Fingir que hemos vuelto?

-Está claro que así nos dejarían salir. Yamato y Takeru deben estar tan desesperados, que han acabado recurriendo a sus digimons para conseguirlo.

-Fingir un matrimonio falso, hará que volvamos a pelearnos. Eso no es bueno para ellos. Por eso nos divorciamos.

-Yo no hablaba de fingir. Sino de volverlo a intentar. Si ellos se han empeñado en juntarnos, es porque deben sospechar que aún debe haber esperanza.

¿Volverlo a intentar?

¿Qué aún había esperanza?

Para él era muy fácil decirlo, pero ella que se había sentido traicionada por una mujer de grandes y hermosas curvas, le resultaba algo imposible. Además, él como periodista, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, conociendo muchas mujeres, la gran mayoría más sofisticadas y atractivas que ella.

-No puedo –declaró con tristeza-. Lo siento, pero es imposible que vuelva a confiar en ti.

-Si dejo mi trabajo como periodista, para estar en casa ¿confiarías en mí?

-¿Dejar la carrera de tu vida? ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Es lo que se me ocurre para que dejes de pensar que estoy con otra mujer.

-¡Jamás permitiría que dejes tu trabajo por mí!

-Hace mucho tiempo que comencé a considerarlo. Por Yamato que siempre se pasaba todos los días solo en casa, siendo el que más ha sufrido de los cuatro. Pero después de que comenzara a salir con Sora, sentí que ya no tenía ningún incentivo para dejar un trabajo que me ha provocado más desgracias que felicidad.

Natsuko meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-A Takeru y a Yamato no les va a gustar cómo tiras el sueño de toda una vida por mí.

-Tengo un nuevo sueño, y es mucho más importante que un trabajo donde no puedo ver a mi familia como yo quisiera.

-¿Y cuál es? –preguntó curiosa.

Hiroaki sonrió.

.

_Mucho tiempo después…_

-Lo siento mucho, Hikari. Pero me temo que hoy no podré volver a quedar contigo.

Que la Yagami escuchara de fondo unos berridos fuertes y estridentes, provocaba que comprendiera la razón.

-¿Otra vez te ha tocado? –preguntó la dueña de la luz con un tono compasivo.

-¡Takeruuu! ¡Trae los pañales de una vez! –aparecía Patamon volando con un rostro desesperado.

-¡Ya voy! Lo siento, Hikari, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano.

-Tranquilo –le contestó la chica animada.

Cuando Takeru llegó a la sala con el biberón preparado, se encontró con su pobre hermano mayor a punto de romper algo. Su aspecto era muy deplorable con aquel pis que no había podido esquivar por culpa de una criatura que estaba acostada en el sofá, y que se dedicaba a gritar como si tuviera pulmones de elefante. Gabumon, inteligentemente apartado, no se atrevía a acercarse a aquel ser más peligroso que Myotismon.

-Aquí está el biberón, hermano –dándoselo con algo de miedo, al observar cómo murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Decía que encerrarles era un plan infalible. Decía que así volveríamos a estar todos juntos –Takeru tragaba saliva, mientras que Patamon comenzaba a sentir miedo del hermano mayor de su amigo humano. Detrás de su cuerpo, solo escuchaba al igual que Takeru y Gabumon, con el fondo de los berridos de aquel bebé, como Yamato transmitía un aura asesina-. ¡Y tuvo razón! Volvieron, y tuvimos una nueva hermanita, que como castigo, tenemos que encargarnos nosotros solitos –riendo macabramente que asustaba, menos a la niña, que como si estuviera en la misma onda que su hermano mayor, reía con gracia-. Sí, Akiko-chan, será muy divertido ver cómo mato a Mimi.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Décimo quinto fic de los diecinueve a publicar. Mi razón, más que explicada. Jejeje. Si todavía tengo un nuevo lector que no ha leído los catorce fics anteriores, con tal de revisar las notas de autora, ya tendrá la razón. Que vaga soy.

Y bien, ¿alguien se había imaginado que la idea de encerrar a Hiroaki y Natsuko había sido de Mimi? Tenía pensado en poner a Taichi o a Daisuke, pero era demasiado evidente. Y como Mimi también es un poco metomentodo, pues he ahí la culpable de que los padres de Yama y Takeru volvieran a juntarse.

A pesar de que tengo un fic de ellos publicado, quería hacer este donde se reconcilian. La parte donde dice Hiroaki que vio a Natsuko con el padre de Daisuke, está basada en el capítulo de Nochebuena donde me llama la atención que Hiroaki tras hablar con Yamato, ve el cristal y después se vea la escena de Natsuko charlando con Motomiya.

Pues como siempre digo, muchos saludos y espero que os haya gustado.

'Atori'


End file.
